


Crack in the Hourglass

by Lokne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Harry Potter, Genderswap, He loves spiders, Hurt/Comfort, James and Lily meant well, Lee Jordan is amazing!, Marriage Contracts, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, They fucked up anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokne/pseuds/Lokne
Summary: Harmonia’s hands shook as she stared at the hat that would decide where she would spend the next seven years. It would dictate her friends, where she slept, ate and her future.
Relationships: Lee Jordan/Female Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Female Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 330





	Crack in the Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of an old fic of mine.

**Year One**

“You’ll be in Gryffindor, of course. Your mum and dad were,” Ron Weasley said as they waited for their turn to be Sorted.

Harmonia’s hands shook as she stared at the hat that would decide where she would spend the next seven years. It would dictate her friends, where she slept, ate and her future. She knew Ron Weasley thought that all Slytherins were evil. He had already said it multiple times since they had been introduced on the Hogwarts Express. He had gotten a weird gleam in his eyes when she told him her name but it was gone as quickly as it had come. She dismissed it as shock. Hagrid had told her about her parents’ death a few weeks before, and people in the Leaky Cauldron had kicked up a fuss about her as well.

Hagrid also said that Slytherins were dark wizards. A Slytherin murdered her parents—she still couldn’t quite grasp that they had been killed by magic and not a Muggle car crash. It seemed too farfetched and something she would dream about. She knew weird things happened around her and she was relieved to finally put a name to it other than ‘freakishness’ but it didn’t  _ feel _ real yet.

Harmonia looked around the Great Hall and tried to take everything in. Candles were floating and not dripping wax even though they were burning bright. The ceiling looked like the night sky—a crescent moon peeked out from behind gray clouds. A hat sitting on a three-legged stool sang a song and kept talking. It was weird. She felt lost amid a strange sea and couldn’t tell which way was land. 

Did she really fit in here? Her parents were dead and she somehow—someway that she didn’t understand—defeated the strongest Dark Lord. A part of her wanted to return to the Dursleys because at least she understood how things worked there. She knew that stealing food resulted in being locked in the cupboard under the stairs. She knew that anything ‘freakish’ resulted in more chores that needed to be done. It wasn’t pleasant, but it  _ was _ familiar. While a different and stronger part said that she needed to stay here. Both sides were warring in her mind and she didn’t know which one would win.

“Potter, Harmonia.”

The whispers started again as she walked toward the hat. Her insides cringed at the thought of turning around and facing all of the stares. She wasn’t special. She was only a little girl; why couldn’t they understand that? Ever since she had entered the magical world people had been desperate to touch her or thank her. It felt wrong!

_ Not Slytherin. _ She begged. She wanted to remain unseen and unimportant. Harmonia knew her wish would never be granted, but if she was Sorted into Slytherin then the whispers would never stop. It had happened enough times in Surrey—rumors about her being a delinquent and the Dursleys taking her in out of the goodness of their hearts. If she was a Slytherin people would assume that she was evil and Harmonia wouldn’t be able to handle the pressure of a whole new culture  _ and _ the suspicion of an entire school.

_ Not Slytherin, Eh? It could help you. _

Harmonia shook her head. Maybe it would help her but she couldn’t chance it. She looked at the remaining first years waiting to be Sorted and watched Ron. He was her only friend and if he thought Slytherins were evil then that would transfer to her if she became one. She needed him. He knew more about the wizarding world than she did and she had never been good at making friends. 

_ If you’re sure. _

_ I am. _

“Gryffindor!”

Harmonia sighed and hopped off the stool as the Gryffindor table burst into raucous cheers and singing. She handed the hat to her new Head of House and sat down between two red-heads that she recognized from the platform.

“I’m Gred and this is Forge!”

“Fred and George Weasley, don’t confuse her on the first day. Let her settle in for at least a week,” A black boy sitting across from them said.

Fred flushed. “Right. Welcome to Gryffindor.”

Harmonia beamed at them. The nervousness was gone and replaced with a warm feeling that she had made the right choice.

“And this is Lee Jordan.” Gred gestured at the boy who had spoken earlier. “He’s our best friend—”

“Fellow troublemaker—”

“And excellent duelist!”

The boy’s skin was the color of the chocolate frog she had eaten on the train ride. His brown eyes were so dark they looked like coal in the candlelight, and his black dreadlocks were pulled back in a low ponytail. He was shorter than Fred and George and had broader shoulders. His wizarding robes were of higher quality and their cut was similar to Malfoys. She tried to not let that bother her. Malfoy was a git and she hoped that didn’t mean Lee was too.

“And you better remember that the next time you try to hex my pillow or I will hex you black and blue and then order Kali to bite you.” Lee smirked.

“Is Kali your owl?” Harmonia asked. She hadn’t met anyone that had an owl like she did. Ron had a disgusting pet rat named Scabbers and Neville Longbottom had a toad named Trevor. Harmonia still didn’t know why Hagrid bought her an owl. Owls delivered letters and she didn’t have anyone to write. What was the point of having an owl if Hedwig couldn’t do anything?

Lee exchanged a glanced with the twins. “No. She’s my pet tarantula.”

Harmonia frowned. Didn’t the letter say they could only have a cat, owl or toad? She nodded when they continued to stare at her. It was a secret. She was good at keeping secrets.

“Don’t let Ron hear you say that. He’d faint,” George chimed in, and dramatically portrayed his brother fainting as he fell into Fred’s arms.

She snickered at the thought of Ron fainting because he saw a daddy long leg. Ron was scared of spiders? That was weird. Weren’t only girls were afraid of spiders? Boys were supposed to be brave and kill them. She wanted to tease Ron when he sat a few seats away from her, but she was distracted by the Headmaster announcing that it was time for dinner.

Harmonia selected her favorites and listened as they continued to joke around and talk about what happened to them over the summer holiday. She couldn’t wait until she could do the same after she made more friends. Her eyes landed on Ron who was shoveling food into his mouth and grimaced. That was gross.

“Are you afraid of spiders, Lady Potter?” Lee asked.

It took Harmonia a few seconds to realize Lee was speaking to her. Lady Potter? What was he talking about? She wasn’t a lady. Was he making fun of her? “My name’s Harmonia, not Lady.”

Lee flushed and glared at the Weasley twins. “She doesn’t know?”

“We met her on the platform, Lord Jordan, and we only said a few words to her,” George protested.

Harmonia gulped her pumpkin juice. Lee was a lord? She didn’t know anything about lords or ladies. Lee’s eyes weren’t sparkling with humor anymore, and Fred was pale. Was she supposed to have a title, too? Le—Lord Jordan addressed her as Lady Potter after all. It had to mean something, right?

“If she has no idea who she is, then she also won’t know about that other thing!” Lord Jordan barked.

Fred winced and glanced down the table at his younger brother. “And Ickle-Ronnikins would never tell her though the git’s been bragging about it since he was four.”

“Tell me what?” Harmonia demanded. She already felt like she didn’t know enough about this world, and if people were keeping secrets from her she’d scream and poke them with her wand.

“Ask to meet with Professor McGonagall, your Head of House, and tell her that Lord Jordan sent you. Say that you don’t know about the contract and she’ll understand,” Lord Jordan said.

Harmonia didn’t respond right away. What contract? She stabbed her chicken when Lord Jordan didn’t say anything more. She hated it when people refused to tell her things. It made her feel ignorant and unprepared. 

“She’ll explain everything, I promise.”

Harmonia’s head shot up at the words. Those two words were powerful. You could tell a person’s character by how well they kept their promises. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him, looking for any signs of guilt or hesitation. He believed it. Lord Jordan knew that Professor McGonagall would help her. She could trust him.

“Okay.”

***

“She’s a bloody know-it-all and it’s annoying! She should have been Sorted into Ravenclaw!” Ron said as they walked through the courtyard.

Harmonia winced as Ron continued to ramble about Hermione Granger. She hadn’t talked to her very much, but Harmonia liked Hermione well enough. Hermione had helped her when she was struggling a few times during their first week. In return Harmonia made sure to greet her in the halls, but she didn’t actively strive to become friends with the Muggle-born.

Harmonia had too many things to occupy her mind the last month to do more. She had followed Lord Jordan’s advice and talked to Professor McGonagall after Transfiguration the next day. Professor McGonagall had been thrilled to explain that there was a betrothal contract between her and Ron Weasley—though Professor McGonagall didn’t know everything that it entailed. Only family members were able to read the contract. The fact that her parents allowed a betrothal contract to be signed a year after her birth boggled her mind. They must have trusted the Weasleys immensely to sign something that important. She still didn’t know how she felt about it. 

If he knew about her taking lessons with Professor McGonagall would he tell her to stop taking those? Lord Jordan was the one that told her to go to Professor McGonagall when it  _ should _ have been Ron. She knew what that gleam in his eyes was now—possessiveness. Uncle Vernon eyes had it every time he looked at his new car or new TV.

Harmonia barely tolerated him as a friend. He was loud and crass at times. His temper was already famous at school because he would get upset frequently and wouldn’t apologize for days. Harmonia wasn’t sure if she wanted to be married to someone that could say such hurtful words and expect her to immediately forgive him. She had seen the pain in Percy’s eyes and it hadn’t gone away. Harmonia wondered if Ron noticed.

Over the past month, Harmonia learned more about wizarding culture while she spent time with her Head of House than she did during class. Harmonia read the books Professor McGonagall gave her and borrowed more from the library when she found a topic that really interested her. She continued to take lessons in etiquette and pureblood traditions after dinner were over. 

With every lesson she went to, Harmonia felt better equipped to live in the magical society and felt more comfortable among them. She walked with her back straight and her head held high rather than slouching as her confidence grew.

“Harmonia?”

Harmonia’s magic prickled at the use of her given name when she hadn’t given him permission. She soothed it with a few whispered words. They were betrothed. It was okay if they addressed each other by their given names.

“Don’t talk to Granger anymore. She’s a bad influence.”

Harmonia couldn’t believe it. Hermione wasn’t a bad influence. She actually cared about her schoolwork and had ambition. Hermione loved to learn and wasn’t afraid to show how smart she was, unlike Harmonia. Harmonia still held back in class because she was used to Dudley getting angry when she got a higher grade than him. Ron’s face overlapped Dudley’s in her mind and she frowned. Ron would be the same. He already complained when Hermione corrected him during class, and if she started to as well he would hate her. And she didn’t want to be alone. 

***

Harmonia stared at the mirror with awe. Her reflection was beautiful! She was older, maybe fifteen or sixteen. Her hair was swept up with elaborate braids, and her eyes sparkled and shined with laughter and love. An impish grin highlighted her dimples as she was hugged from behind. 

Harmonia couldn’t make out all of his features but it had to be Ron. Ron was the only person she person she spent time with on a regular basis other than bumping into Lord Jordan in the hallway between classes. She turned to her fiancé and imagined the man he would become. His fiery hair would be shades darker, and blue eyes would remain bright and cheerful. Would he have broad or narrow shoulder? Would his hands be hard from Quidditch training, or soft like they were now? 

“What do you see?” Harmonia asked filled with excitement. When she had discovered what the mirror really did a few nights ago she couldn’t wait to show it to him! The first few nights she had seen her parents and then it had changed to the one she saw now.

“I’m holding the House Cup.” 

Th-the House Cup. His heart’s desire was the House Cup! Tears fell down her cheeks as mind numbing pain shot through her. She wasn’t more important than a trophy? Is that why he never told her that she was Lady Potter and they were engaged?

Was she stupid for wishing for a family? She wanted to know what it was like to be held and protected. Ron talked about his brothers and sister as if they didn’t matter and were annoying. But how was the possible? Percy was sometimes overbearing, but he wanted them to be safe, that was why he didn’t want them out after hours.

Fred and George played pranks on him, but they were never cruel or harmful and the effects usually went away in a few hours. And a week ago, she had seen them hex a Ravenclaw for badmouthing Ron. Why couldn’t Ron see how much he was loved?

She stared at the Harmonia in the mirror and choked back a sob. She pulled the cloak’s hood over her head so Ron couldn’t see her and then ran from the room. 

  
  


**Year Two**

Harmonia blankly stared at the crackling fire in the common room. She had given up falling asleep hours ago. The voice in the walls haunted her dreams and kept her awake up at night even when it disappeared. She felt like she was growing crazy! She wanted to talk to Ron about it but something pulled her back. It was as if her magic refused the idea and wouldn’t allow her to voice her concerns.

No one else could hear the basilisk, though Harmonia thought there would be more Parselmouths in the school. Surely she wasn’t the only one! But Harmonia observed her peers and they never twitched or cringed from the threats that echoed from the walls. Ever since the Chamber of Secrets had been opened the basilisk moved through the pipes and Petrified Muggle-born and half-blood students. 

No one knew who was behind the attacks but considering only Slytherin’s heir would be able to control the monster, speculation about who Slytherin’s heir was circulated the school. Currently almost everyone thought it was Malfoy, and he was eating up the attention with a silver spoon. 

Harmonia didn’t care who the heir of Slytherin was. She just wanted to voice to go away. She hated hearing the threats of death and hunger. She knew the snake was getting frustrated with every attack that didn’t end in death. It was annoyed and Harmonia knew that the basilisk would kill someone if it wasn’t stopped. 

“Lady Potter, are you okay?”

Harmonia tensed and then relaxed when Lord Jordan stepped into view. He had always been kind to her. They had talked a few times since her first year, but their exchanges were fleeting and around many people. They had never been alone before though and she already felt vulnerable from little sleep.

“I’m fine,” she lied. She was exhausted and hadn’t slept well in the last few days. The skin under her eyes was bruised with dark shadows and charmed with a glamour so she wouldn’t worry anyone.

“Don’t lie to me,” he ordered. “I don’t care what you tell everyone else, but please, Lady Potter, don’t lie to me.”

Harmonia swallowed around the lump of emotions in her throat and nodded. Few people asked for the truth these days. They were more interested in rumors and gossip and she couldn’t deny his request.

“I’m a Parselmouth.” Harmonia blushed when Lord Jordan sat in the armchair opposite the couch and gave her his full attention. Even Ron never listened to her completely. He always interrupted her or would talk over her when he grew bored.

“Have you told—?”

Harmonia laughed derisively. “Of course not.” Their eyes met and they both knew what she wasn’t saying. Ron would panic if he found out that Harmonia could talk to snakes. She looked away from the question in Lord Jordan’s eyes and stared at the flames. Harmonia knew Lord Jordan would keep her secret. 

**Year Three**

“I’ll protect you, Harmonia. He won’t be able to get past me,” Ron boasted. 

Harmonia didn’t bother pointing out that he couldn’t even levitate a feather properly, let alone fight off a mass murderer who escaped from Azkaban. She’d rather trust the teachers. She mentally rolled her eyes and continued doing her homework that was due tomorrow. 

“What’s the answer to number seven?”

Harmonia frowned and glanced at Ron who watched her. He knew she didn’t like it when he asked for the answers. Harmonia wanted him to figure it out for himself. She wasn’t going to let him skate through school on her coattails because he didn’t want to study. “Why don’t you read the chapter again? Profess—Ron! Give that back!” Harmonia demanded when Ron stole her homework from her finished pile.

“It’s fine, Harmonia. You’re my fia—friend after all.”

Harmonia’s eyes narrowed when she caught his slip. He almost said fiancée and then changed it. He still wasn’t willing to admit that they were engaged and she wasn’t sure which annoyed her more—Ron’s denial or him stealing her work as if he had the right to copy her answers! 

During her first year, Harmonia told herself that she would give Ron a chance since her mum and dad wrote the contract binding them together, but she wasn’t sure how much longer she could take. There were cracks in the hourglass she had given their possible future relationship. 

Fred sauntered over and grabbed the paper from Ron’s hands. “All done with your homework, Ickle-Ronnikins?” He glanced at it and laughed. “Wow! You must have been working tirelessly to improve your handwriting, lil’ brother, because you write like a girl. Either that or you accidentally grabbed Lady Potter’s work instead of your own.” His grin was vicious.

A few students gasped and Ron shrunk in his chair. Good. He deserved a dressing down. She was tired of him nagging her to help him when he didn’t even try to study. The twins had higher grades than Ron did because they knew to start a business they needed good grades. 

“Sorry, Harmonia. I took yours by mistake.”

Fred handed her the assignment and winked. “If you ever have a question about your homework, George and Lord Jordan”—he smirked when she blushed—“would be happy to help you.”

Her eyes darted to the table where George and Lord Jordan were watching the exchange. She smiled at Lord Jordan and mouthed, “Thank you.” She knew Lord Jordan had sent Fred over. It hadn’t been the first time Lord Jordan or one of the twins intervened when she had problems with Ron. 

***

Harmonia groaned in pain. Her eyelids felt heavy and gritty. She forced her eyes open and grimaced at the white walls and the white sheets. Hospital. She glanced around in confusion. What happened?

“Thank goodness you’re safe,” Lord Jordan said with relief. “When you fell from your broom . . . I thought you were dead.”

The Dementors! Harmonia cringed from the memory of her mother’s voice screaming at Lord Voldemort to spare her. Lord Voldemort had killed her mum anyway. She shook away the depressing memories and looked at Lord Jordan. She didn’t know how long he had been waiting for her to wake up but it must have been a while. His dreadlocks weren’t tied back, and his clothes were rumpled. It brought a smile to her face. He waited for her. 

Where was Ron? Shouldn’t he be here, too? She winced as she tried to sit up. He wasn’t there. She knew they had gotten into a small row earlier that day, but she was injured. What kind of man didn’t visit his fiancée when she was in the hospital? 

“Are you okay?”

Harmonia’s mind flashed to a different night a year ago when he had asked the same question. She smiled around the pain. Ron wasn’t here and she wasn’t alone. “I’m fine.”

He looked about to protest and then nodded. “I’m glad to hear it. The Dementors were somehow able to get past the wards. You fell from over a hundred feet. If the Headmaster hadn’t been able to halt your progress . . . you would have died.”

Harmonia shivered. She always knew Quidditch was dangerous but she had never fallen off her broom before. “Are they gone?”

Lord Jordan smiled and grasped her hand. “They’re gone. Dumbledore banished them and fixed the breach in the wards that allowed them entrance onto Hogwarts’ grounds.”

Harmonia glanced at his hand and smiled. His magic was calming and clean. Ron’s always felt disorganized and wild. She squeezed his hand and laced their fingers together. She had spent most of the year afraid that the Dementors would leech every good memory that she had and leave her with nothing left. Fighting against the Boggart a few weeks ago in Defense Against the Dark Arts hadn’t helped calm her fears and she knew tonight she would have nightmares.

“I can’t believe—”

“We lost! I know!” Ron yelled as he walked into the hospital wing and toward her bed. “After you fell, Cedric Diggory grabbed the snitch and Huffplepuff won! Can you believe that? I can’t. He said they shouldn’t count it since Dementors interfered with the match, but it had already been called before they found out why you fell.”

Harmonia’s good spirits plummeted. He was upset about a stupid Quidditch game? She could have died! Who cared if Hufflepuff won the stupid House Cup this year!

“Aren’t you going to ask if she’s okay?” Lord Jordan demanded in a clipped tone. She was glad that he hadn’t released her hand yet. She needed his magical and emotional support. She didn’t know if she could tolerate Ron’s presence otherwise. 

“Of course she’s all right. She’d sitting up, isn’t she?”

Harmonia felt any good feelings she had toward Ron Weasley shatter. He didn’t care about Harmonia; he only cared about Lady Potter. She was just another trophy for him to win and show off. “I’m so tired, Mister Ron, can we talk about this later?” She knew he wouldn’t notice the name change. He was oblivious about anything that didn’t involve Quidditch.

“But—”

“Please, Mister Ron. I can barely keep my eyes open,” Harmonia begged. She knew she looked pathetic so it wasn’t very hard for him to agree. “Thank you.”

“Shouldn’t  _ he _ leave too?”

Harmonia gritted her teeth at the disrespect. Lord Jordan was higher ranked than Weasley and he was kinder. He had done way more for her than her own fiancée had! “He has detention. Professor Sprout gave him hospital duty.” She wasn’t going to force Lord Jordan to leave when he was the one that had stayed with her while she was unconscious and protected her. She closed her eyes and didn’t open them until Weasley left.

“Why are you engaged to that moron?” Lord Jordan demanded. “I know you don’t like him. I like—” Lord Jordan cursed and ran a hand over his face. “He’s a complete and utter prat!”

“I can’t break the contract,” Harmonia brokenly whispered.

“Yes you—”

“You’re not listening to me, Lord Jordan. I  _ can’t _ break the contract! I tried. After Weasley stole my homework and tried to copy it, I looked our betrothal contract up in the library. I wanted to see if there was a way to break it because we aren’t compatible. But it’s Morgana’s Contract!”

Harmonia felt him flinch. Morgana’s Contract was the most binding betrothal contract. Fearful that her daughter would refuse to marry Merlin, Morgana’s mother forged a contract made from pure magic that would only ever be void if the Merlin declared her unsuitable. Merlin was enthralled by Morgana and fell in love at first sight, and even though Morgana was in love with King Arthur—her best friend—she was forced to marry Merlin. King Arthur married Guinevere a few weeks later. Morgana never forgave Merlin for taking away her future and poisoned her husband in revenge. She would forever be known as Morgana the Betrayer.

Harmonia’s parents used the same contract to bond her to Ronald Weasley. Maybe they were afraid because the war but she still cursed them. She barely tolerated Weasley’s presence and she still had to marry him. She was doomed to a loveless marriage. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

She wished that she had a choice. Harmonia looked at Lord Jordan and felt her heart flop in her chest. She longed to do more than hold his hand. She wanted to hug him and talk to him for hours without worrying about Weasley’s reaction. Harmonia knew he felt the same way. He always greeted her in the morning during breakfast and talked to her when they met each other in the halls. He was the one she wanted! Not Weasley! She forced herself to release his hand and turn away.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured.

“I know.”

**Year Four**

Harmonia stalked into the common room and grabbed Weasley by the arm. She dragged him up the stairs to the boy dorm room and slammed the door. She threw up the strongest privacy ward and silencing charm she knew. Her magic lashed out and bubbled beneath the surface or her skin. She knew that if Weasley wasn’t careful her magic would destroy the room, but he would have to take that risk.

“Is it true?” she demanded.

“Is what true?”

Harmonia reigned in her temper and forced herself to explain. “Lavender Brown just told me that you asked Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball. Is. It. True?”

He winced. “Yes.”

Her magic shredded the curtains and ripped the blankets. Weasley asked another girl to the ball when he was still engaged to her! She hated him! “Why!”

“It wasn’t my fault! She’s so beautiful and well—”

“I’m not?” she barked, feeling hurt. She wasn’t the most beautiful witch but she was still very pretty. The fact that he was trying to make her feel less confident and sure of her looks rankled. She loathed how he picked and prodded her as if he could make her less than what she was.

“She’s a veela, Harmonia, a veela.”

“And that means you have to lust after her? She isn’t perfect, Mister Ron! She’s using her allure on  _ every _ boy here. You’re not  _ special _ .” 

The thought of Fleur Delacour going to the Yule Ball with Ron Weasley was ridiculous. She sneered. The tramp had been using her allure ever since she had gotten here. Harmonia knew Delacour had control over her power. She only used it when men were around so she could get them to do whatever she desired. They turned into drooling slaves. It was disgusting.

“Just because we’re engaged doesn’t mean I can’t go to the ball with someone else!” he protested and then clapped his hands over his mouth in shock.

“What? You thought I didn’t know?” she smirked at his growing horror. “You thought that no one told me about the betrothal contract? I’ve known since first year. And I won’t let you go to the ball with some tramp because she tickles your fancy! You’re my fiancé and you better start acting like it!”

Weasley scowled. “I don’t have to listen to you, Harmonia. I read the contract, too! I know  _ exactly _ what it says and I’m not bound to it like you are.”

Harmonia heart froze. It was true. There was nothing in the contract that guaranteed his loyalty or fidelity. “Then release me!” she demanded. The thought of this farce engagement was too much. She hated it with every fiber of her being. If he released her she would be able to be with Lord Jordan. She knew he would offer for her. “You don’t love me! You don’t care about me! Release me!”

“No.” He shook his head and smiled at her furious expression. “I may not love you, Harmonia, but you are too valuable to lose.” He caressed her cheek with the tip of his finger. “You’re Harmonia Potter, the girl who lived, the youngest seeker of the century, and you’re all mine.”

**Year Five**

“They should have made me Quidditch Captain,” Weasley said. “We wouldn’t have lost to  _ Hufflepuff _ in the first game if I was Captain.”

Harmonia bit her lip to stop herself from yelling at him. She hadn’t spoken a word to him since their fight last year. He still talked to her but she never responded. She knew it wouldn’t matter anyway. Weasley still refused to release her from their engagement and she would never be able to be with Lord Jordan. She blinked away tears. 

After their argument Harmonia avoided Lord Jordan, even though the goblet selected him for the Second Task. Harmonia was able to spin the story so people understood that Lord Jordan had helped her prepare for the tournament. It made sense for him to be chosen, though Lord Jordan and the Weasley twins knew the real reason. She was in love with him.

“You would make a terrible Captain,  _ Ronald _ ,” Lord Jordan chimed in from a few seats over.

She gripped her wand so tight that her knuckles turned white. Harmonia couldn’t look at him. If she did then all of her pent up feelings would gush to the surface and be laid bare for everyone.

“What?” Ron bellowed.

“I said that Harmonia would be a better Captain, then you,” Lord Jordan stated, he gave her a subtle wink.

Harmonia silently cursed him for dragging her into the spat. For the past four months, Lord Jordan would pick a fight with Weasley, and Weasley would challenge him to a duel. Lord Jordan would accept and win, which would only anger Weasley even more. The third time Lord Jordan had done it, made her suspicious. He was after something. Lord Jordan never did anything without a purpose. Was he displeased that she didn’t talk to him? Was he trying to get back at her? No. He wouldn’t do that.

“I’m a better Quidditch player than she’ll ever be!”

Harmonia snorted. She was the youngest seeker of the century and had played on the Gryffindor team for five years. Weasley only passed the try-out a few months ago. He was clumsy in the air and sucked as a keeper, though he had been better than the others who tried out for the position. 

“And you still  _ lost _ ,” Lord Jordan reminded him. He lounged in his chair and smirked as if he knew what was coming next.

“I challenge you to a duel!” Weasley declared.

Many people in the common room sighed and moved their stuff. Harmonia didn’t blame them. This was the second duel between them this week. She put away her assignment and moved her bag out of the way. She already knew how this would end. Weasley’s dueling ability hadn’t gotten any better in the last three days. Lord Jordan would win. The only true question was, how long would it take? The duels seemed to get shorter and shorter.

“I accept.” Lord Jordan emerged from his chair like a lion. “What will you bet? Pigwidgeon? Your autographed picture of Viktor Krum? A Hippogriff quill?”

With each item Lord Jordan listed, Weasley grew more and more flushed. He had already lost all of those to Lord Jordan in past duels. Harmonia bit her lip to quench her smile. She saw Lord Jordan smile at her in return. 

His dreadlocks were to the middle of his back now. She noted. She had heard that dreadlocks made the hair coarse but she had never felt them for herself. She wondered if it was true. How would they feel when she ran her fingers through his hair? She mentally cursed and turned away. It didn’t matter! She couldn’t be with him. Why couldn’t her stupid heart understand that?

“If you win, George will  _ allow _ you to be Quidditch Captain for one week.” 

Harmonia smirked when George threw Lord Jordan a startled look. Apparently Lord Jordan hadn’t consulted the real Captain before announcing his decision. There was no way he would be able to retract his offer. Once a duel was declared all the prizes that were announced were final.

“What say you?” Lord Jordan asked. “I already have your broom, your chocolate frog trading card collection, ten galleons . . . need I go on? Surely you must have something worth my time.”

“Lady Harmonia Potter’s betrothal contract!”

Harmonia flinched. It wasn’t possible. She knew that Weasley didn’t love her but her contract . . . he was willing to bet her future on the outcome of a duel that everyone already knew? She looked at Lord Jordan who had the brightest smile on his face she had ever seen. This was it—the whole reason why he nagged and insulted and pushed Weasley. It was the reason why he accepted every duel that Weasley challenged him to, even though Lord Jordan knew he would win. 

Lord Jordan took everything that Weasley valued until there was nothing left, so he would be forced to bet her contract. Ron Weasley could be goaded into anything—even giving up the one thing he held over her for the past year. 

“I-I didn’t mean that!” Weasley cried. “I take it back! I—”

“You can’t. Once a duel is declared all bets are binding,” Lord Jordan declared with satisfaction. 

A golden contract popped into the common room and landed next to her. With shaking fingers she unrolled it and sobbed when she got to the bottom. It was gone. Ron Weasley’s name wasn’t on the contract. After years of pain and grief it was finally gone. Because of Lord Jordan she was free. When Lord Jordan won—there wasn’t a doubt who the victor would be—she would belong to him. 

She hugged the contract to her chest. She would be able to hold his hand. She could talk to him and not feel guilty. She would be able to kiss him and hug him. She could run her fingers through his hair and cup his cheek! She could finally be with him!

The duel was over as soon as it began. Lord Jordan took Kali from his pocket and charmed her until she was the size of an Acromantula. The spider was taller than him with fangs as long as his forearm. Lord Jordan smirked as Weasley fainted before she took one step. 

Harmonia snorted and giggled as her ex-fiancé passed out cold on the common room floor. She couldn’t help it. Weasley lost because he was scared of spiders! Her sides ached from laughing but she couldn’t stop. Lord Jordan must have had Kali in his pocket for days, waiting for the right time to rile Weasley up so he would challenge him to another duel. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her laughter dissolved into sobs and hiccups. She was finally free to love who she wanted. 

“Are you afraid of spiders, Lady Potter?” Lord Jordan whispered.

Harmonia knew he was asking more than what his simple question entailed. Not only had Lord Jordan repeated the questioned that had set her on an entirely new path during her first year, but he subtly asked if she still loved him. Lord Jordan was comparing himself to a spider. Lord Jordan’s dreadlocks looked like spider legs. His broad shoulders and height made him intimidating to others. Lord Jordan was a Gryffindor but he didn’t barge into a fight feet first. He planned until he was sure he had a way to win and then barred his fangs. 

“No, Lord Jordan, I love them.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr if you’re interested.


End file.
